1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a number-of-prints indicating apparatus for a camera which is arranged to indicate the number of prints to a photofinishing laboratory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been proposed to provide a camera which is arranged to indicate the number of prints to a photofinishing laboratory by recording the number of prints on a film.
In the case of a negative film, it is general practice for camera users to request photofinishing laboratories to make one print from each frame of the film along with development thereof. In the case of a positive film, camera users commonly request photofinishing laboratories to developed the film without printing it.
For this reason, a user of the aforesaid type of camera needs to change the setting of the number of prints to be recorded on a film to be loaded into the camera, according to whether the film is a negative film or a positive film. This manipulation is very complicated for the user.